


The life of Jake Baker.

by EquineDork



Category: Starstable
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other, Starstable - Freeform, Starstable online
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2018-07-25 12:59:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7533682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EquineDork/pseuds/EquineDork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An inexperienced stable-boy arrives at moorland to lend his assistance following the disappearance of Justin Moorland, but is he really as clueless with horses as he initially seems?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome to the stable.

A black car pulled up to the exterior gate of Moorland stables, after having been travelling for just a little over two hours, he had finally arrived. The blonde haired male who sat slouched on the back seat by himself only sank down lower, seeming to be completely swallowed up by his cell phone, and the fact that he had been having difficulty connecting to the internet for the past half hour; the ability to communicate with his gaming buddies and post to his blog while he was here seemed bleak. 

“It's for your own good” they said, “you can't just spend all summer inside again” they insisted, “We love you” they drawled. Parents. Who needs them.

Jakes parents did quite well for themselves really, they weren't poor, nor were they rich, they gave their children everything they needed, though were a little tighter when it came to the things they wanted or demanded; they weren't raising any spoiled brats, that was for sure. Despite what they had figured to be perfect parenting, they had still grown somewhat perplexed over how their teenaged son never seemed to leave his room any more, such a bright energetic young boy had turned into what they could only describe as a lazy internet-absorbing bedroom-dweller. 

A decision was made to get him out of the house for the summer, seems a nearby stable was down a stable-boy, what luck! Just so happens they had a strapping young man with no plans for the next four months. Jake had somehow managed to land a summer job without even trying- or wanting it for that matter.

The scrawny blonde just laid still with arms folded as the engine became silent, and as that sound left the vehicle, it finally registered in his mind that there was definitely no going back, this wasn't a joke. This was actually happening? Silver eyes like fine-cut diamonds met the earthy ones that belonged to his father in the rear-view mirror. The look in the man's eyes only proved to be further confirmation, without words. The two of them left the vehicle, when both standing alongside one another like that, two men couldn't have looked more unalike. Just how do you get a blonde son from two brunettes? Either way the gene was definitely on his mothers side- in fact, that was kind of the reasons a young lad with little to no experience with equines had managed to land a job at a stable; through family. Besides, he was a fast learner, his mother continuously defended that he would take to horses as fast as she did, and if he didn't she would eat her own hat. 

Time to eat your hat, the blonde continuously mulled over in his mind with each step as they approached a familiar blonde woman who seemed to be roaming around. Apparently she went by the name of Jenna. Jake kinda just stood there, looking like some sort of lost mouse, this environment being so new to him- he had only really read of horses in his old western comics, you know, cowboys and guns and stuff in the wild west, but that was all visual, he never really thought of the sounds and scents and overall atmosphere that came from being around horses. 

A dark haired girl on a brown mare trotted past him as he found himself leaning on a gate, the thick dry fibres of it's tail practically brushing him in the face as she passed, though he did edge back and out of her way. Obviously where she had been trying to squeeze past his dads car, the gap proved to be kind of a tight squeeze. Really it didn't help for him to be standing there in the first place.  
Mr Baker and Jenna seemed to be talking for such a long time that Jake genuinely thought he was going to drop dead from boredom, also the weight of his belongings in that tatty old over-night bag on his shoulder didn't seem to be helping the situation-- oh they're coming over now.

“Don't just stand there kiddo, I don't bite.” Jenna enthused with a broad grin on her face, his dad just kinda stood beside her with his hands on his hips, all proud and out of place-looking as another bunch of girls wandered into the stables. An awkward smile found itself lost on Jake's pale face.

Friendly conversation and confusing explanations were what followed, her words accompanied by energetic laughter a a smile that could well and truly melt your face off if you stared at it too long- and eventually Jake's father finally had to disappear again to beat the traffic; though really there wasn't much of it way out here anyway. 

The goodbye was as pleasant as it could be for a 17 year old boy and his father, you kinda get to the age where goodbyes just aren't that emotional any more, especially when they're to a guy that's decided you're going to spend your summer cleaning up horse poop against your will. 

Perhaps though, it wouldn't be that bad.

The car pulled away- and it was just Jake. Jenna, and hoards of gossiping girls and their horses. Not a man in sight... Apart from old man Moorland, whom seemed busy enough with his own doings to greet the new stable boy. Jenna explained that he would have been a bit more up front, but because of all the weird drama and goings on and the loss of the guy he was filling in for... 

“Loss? … did this guy die or something'?” Jake asked abruptly. Jenna fell silent and shook her head, looking over at Mr Moorland before responding. “No- no, he's just gone missing. Which is partially why we're so glad you're here now, we're down a pair of hands since Justin's disappearance and we have so many mouths to get fed and clean up after 'round here.” replied Jenna, she didn't seem to want to give Jake too many details for now, which was easier for Jake as he didn't really seem interested for now. 

Jake found himself looking at a few of the horses that were still in their stalls, comfortably making eye contact with a white stallion before looking back at Jenna. Jake shifted his bag on his shoulder; it was at that point that Jenna figured that she should show him where he would be staying for the next four months. “I'll give you a couple' hours to get settled, but I got a lot to teach you, so be back here by 10am sharp. We can discuss your schedule and I'll show you how we get things done.

Jake wasn't exactly being put up in one of the rooms they used to rent out to riders and the people that spent their summers there for leisure, if anything he would describe it as a converted stock cupboard, but thankfully it wasn't as though he were being made to sleep on a pile of hay and fight the rats for who got to put their stuff where in the closet. The interior was nice- It was just small, though it had everything he needed, a standard bedsit that came with the scent of hay with a hint of damp. If things hadn't felt real before, they certainly would now. 

He hadn't really stayed in a bedsit by himself before, so it felt weird having a sitting area in the same place he cooked and slept, his bed sat under a window that had a dreaded set of blinds above it; oh how he hated those things. He was tempted to close it, and just leave it closed- though how that bright orange sunlight cascaded downward and warmed the blue star-patterned bedsheets filled him with a feeling of tranquillity that he just didn't want to disturb. 

He abandoned his bags on the bed for now, finding his gaze locked on the cavaletti obstacles that were on the track just outside. What appeared to be a new rider seemed to be going around and around, though at one point the horse just stopped and reared, perhaps it had stumbled or something. He then looked away, elbows on his knees as he stared at the far wall. At that moment he said to himself that he would probably never even get on a horse, let alone go around obstacles.  
Definitely time for his mother to eat her hat.

He figured he would change into something a little more acceptable for working with horses; if anything you would have figured you would bring old clothing for something like this, but his mom had insisted that she would get him new clothing for working. It wasn't like they were nice or anything... Just a pair of jeans and some tank tops. Jake tugged the label off of one of the white tops with his teeth, the same way his mother always told him not to, spitting the label down at the floor and taking in the 'new clothing' scent that he had always sort of liked. Wouldn't be like that for long though, wouldn't be long before all his stuff smelled like horses. 

He wasn't overly fond of sleeveless tops, he was pretty skinny, not much muscle visible. No, this guy definitely didn't lift, and another flaw that came from not going outside much was his pale skin. Pasty skin, blonde hair, he couldn't be more white if he tried. He also had a sturdy pair of black boots, he was so looking forward to getting those all scuffed and covered in filth. They were still so pristine too. He was half tempted to take a picture of them every day to gradually document the decay that he was dead certain would come across them, a fate that most shoes were destined for. Clad in his black boots and bluejeans he made towards the door.

With his clothing stuffed with an obvious lack of effort on the top shelf of his wardrobe, electronic knick-knacks placed carefully in one of the drawers beside his bed and toiletries bound to the bathroom, he figured he was done in here for now. A growing pain in his forehead had been messing with him since the moment he set foot In his new accommodation, so he tackled that with a couple of painkillers just a moment before he left and locked the door behind him. 

 

Birds twittered, that sun continued to shine, and the sound of hooves continued to be the most prominent sound that hit his ears, all gently smothered by the sound of a gentle breeze. Jake definitely felt lost, in fact he had been anxious for the entire morning so far. Checking his cell-phone for the time, it was exactly 9:42, he still had a little while until he had to meet Jenna, so he found himself wandering around the paddock a little, taking some deep breaths to try and combat that mild anxiety that was plaguing him. 

He figured he could only really be mature about this. He was here to work, it was a job, it was time for him to grow up and get to it. He wasn't being paid a lot, since this was only really a tactic to get him out of the house. Not really officially hired or anything, essentially he lost some of his wage to rent and upkeep and such; and besides, apparently he got to ride the horses whenever he wanted.... but that was a joke right? 

Another pair of riders seemed to be staring at him from a distance, initially one of them had mistaken him for Justin, though her friend was quick to correct her, way too scrawny, not nearly as handsome, and they were pretty sure Justin wasn't the type to bleach his hair. Jake remained unaware of them the entire time. He didn't realise that this place was going to be swamped by young women- but really he wasn't that interested in them that much for now. Surely they were all just prissy rich-girls and their horses, or that was what he assumed anyway. Jake very much doubted he would make many friends while he worked here for the summer.

He found himself sitting on the fence just beside the bulletin board outside the stable for about 5 or so minutes, and in that 5 minutes he was passed by several riders, a few in pink 'bobcat' jackets, all of which stared down their nose at him, to which he glared back with his steel eyes. 

At one point it seemed as though somebody was about to come up and talk with him, face like thunder, swamped with makeup and riding upon that white horse he had seen before. She seemed especially eager to meet him- just as Jenna strode in the way and took him off to begin his lessons. He didnt break eye contact with the blonde until she disappeared out of eye sight completely. He shrugged it off, mostly intrigued by that stare, and how clearly confident she seemed. It was like she had a grudge against him from simply made eye contact, but he didn't let it get to him. Foolishly he doubted he would see her again. 

Jenna proceeded to explain that his first day would be easy; mucking out. 

The very first thing that had come to his mind the day that his mother announced that he would be working at Moorland stables for the summer, and the very thing he had been oh-so excited to do in the weeks that came before he finally left. Oh the joy.

The first week was the hardest, she explained as he worked himself to a sweat after clearing only the first stall. Once he had cleared them all, Jenna proceeded to start showing him basic horse care and such- though he was clearly confused, she assured him that she would continue to observe him for the next week or so until he felt confident.

“And maybe tomorrow morning we can actually get you in the saddle, huh?” Laughed Jenna, Jake practically fell into the wheelbarrow of horse muck.


	2. Something familiar.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the first day completed, It seems Jenna was serious about getting him in the saddle, but is this really something he's comfortable with?

The day proved tiresome, Jake seemed to be intentionally avoiding getting too close to any of the horses, mostly due to them being unfamiliar territory in themselves, and the fact they very much could, if they so wanted to, could actually kill him if they tried. That was how he saw it at least, not that he was going to tell anybody how he felt anytime soon. The fact he was going to be working so close with horses seemed to have completely slipped his mind. Though honestly he had been avoiding all thought on the subject in the weeks that lead up to now anyway, so it was kind of a shock to his system that they were all just so... large. 

Though Jenna had started his little inductions to basic horse care, she seemed to understand that he was nowhere near confident enough today to get hands on; however, tomorrow she wasn't going to let him off too easily. Today had only been his first day anyway, you can't overload somebody with tons of information on day one, that's never a good way to learn anything. 

As he left the stable that evening- after having been working on and off for what seemed like decades (though he may have been exaggerating slightly) he was finally dismissed at around 5pm, only to be told that he should set an alarm for 5am if he wanted to wedge in a shower before he was expected to meet Jenna again for more inductions.   
Sure it would have been so much easier to just hire somebody who already knew this stuff- but let's just say she kinda owed Jake's mom a favour, and besides, it was only for a few months? Well, the truth was, if by any chance Jake just wasn't getting it, things just didn't work out or if worse came to worse he turned out to be more of a liability than the strong stable-boy they needed, they were fully prepared to give him the boot and hire somebody more competent. 

 

Jake just kinda fell into his bed that night, face-down. “I'm going to die. This is the end.” He grumbled to himself sarcastically as though he weren't actually alone in that room. The blinds over the dusty window remained open, expressing the beautiful evening sky, the sun setting in the distance with white clouds smeared into the vibrant pinks and purples that settled together on the horizon. Eventually he rolled onto his side, only to find himself staring at it until he fell asleep. 

His awakening came sudden and unexpected, his room still still illuminated by the cheap, buzzy lighting fixture that hung from the half-painted ceiling, though the vista that he fell asleep to had turned to pitch black. His phone told him that it was still only 2am, and so he was torn between trying to fall asleep again, or powering through the next 18 hours from now? It was a possibility when he was at home, yeah, but thankfully he felt confident with the fact he could get back to sleep. 

This time he actually set an alarm on his phone, for the time Jenna had previously recommended.

The next morning came quickly and he awoke much more comfortably to the sound of his alarm, at least as comfortably as he could have after an unexpected day of hard work, plus we couldn't forget the fact this guy is 17 and often dips in and out of nocturnal habit. A hand slapped to his tired face as he rose under his sheets, the warmth that had built remained to be much more welcoming than the cold air that greeted his bare shoulders. His fingers traced under his jawline with a firm rub in an attempt to shift the sleepiness from his freckled features, his body giving a flex that rooted from the base of his spine and carried through each and every muscle in his slender body- resulting in his arms folded behind his head. Jake merely collapsed down at that point, nose buried deep into his pillow, eyes closing again; seconds before he forced himself to get out of his bed and into the cold damp air that seemed to engulf his accommodation 

Showered and dressed, he still had a good while before he needed to leave. It was both a curse and a blessing that he got to live where he worked, there was no need to worry about allowing time for travel and such, seeing as his travel time was only a handful of moments before he got to where he had to be. That left him plenty of time to stare at his hair in the mirror. His thick blonde locks were a perpetual mess of wavy curls. More wave than curl really, but it was essentially an utterly untameable unruly mop. He was kinda filled with regret that he hadn't gotten his hair cut before he left for the stables, seeing as it was clearly due around now. He was gradually encroaching upon the stage where he couldn't see properly, and that probably wouldn't fare well for his current occupation.

Despite the severe restriction from having to tuck his hair behind his ear every so often, he had memorized the morning routine quite well, his horsemanship proving to be developing somewhat faster than initially expected by Jenna and the other stable-hands, though of course this was only the second day. He appeared to be working to a better standard- little mistakes that had been corrected previously the day before had clearly sunk in, and overall things just seemed to be completed with a little more enthusiasm, 

Even Jake had taken note that he had definitely progressed since the day prior, if only a little, he did look towards Jenna, who seemed to be lost in her own doings at the time when he had finished the chores she had commanded him to take care of, somewhat expectant of a response or something. Jenna did respond eventually, though mainly because he seemed to be doing a whole lot of nothing, hands behind his back, his stance reminiscent of the early hours during his arrival. 

 

 

Expected praise wasn't received, which left him wondering if his newfound efficiency had been lost under her radar, his maturity didn't allow that to bother him for very long at all, as he was aware of the vast compilation of reasons as to why she didn't respond, the most prominent being that this was a job. The pink jacket clad woman was quick to take note of his laziness; though jokingly of course, and proceeded to announce that she would be inducting him in grooming, beginning with a popular brown mare by the registered name of Eternal Eloquence, though her stable name proved to be less of a mouthful than the former; Epona. 

The introduction to the mare named Epona would always be remembered by Jake. The blonde stood and stared, taking note that this had to be the first time he had really taken such a good long look at one of the horses so far. She was a beautiful horse, as most horses were regardless. You didn't have to be a skilled horseman to be able to define whether or not a horse was beautiful; all that mattered was the thought itself, that almost overwhelming sight of it's majesty that just drew you to stop and look, and look, and look. He would never forget that first time that his gaze met hers, those deep dark eyes seemed as though they had a firm grasp on his soul, and in a way, it felt as though something inside him had changed drastically. Like a light had been turned on. A simple click of a button. A hoofpick placed in his hand. 

The first thought that came to him when he eyed that hoofpick was something along the lines of the dentistry occupation, but much larger of course. “I thought you said we were going to be picking her hooves, not her teeth.” Jake noted playfully as he examined the tool further, running his fingers along the bristles of the brush behind the pick. Jenna definitely wasn't all that impressed with his response, but greeted him with an eyeroll as she began to explain and chitter chatter about the mare, who seemed to be almost aware that she was being spoken of; at that moment she came to stand in the doorway, head coming up between the two of them. Epona greeted the two with a snort, though began to snuffle toward Jake a little, clearly curious as she had yet to see this one before. The bitter scent of his aftershave seemed to irritate her nose somewhat, as the mare proceeded to sneeze straight at him.

“Oh- Eww. Thanks so much!” Jake spoke with more of his sweetened sarcasm, reluctantly he reached a hand up toward her, his fingertips making the lightest touch on her soft muzzle. He took note of how they seemed to feel so much more rough and course than one would expect, but he supposed that was just part of what they were. Though magnificent with all their glorious anatomy, they were robust, strong creatures. 

Time seemed to move by quickly- and before he knew it he was being shown a physical demonstration of how to thoroughly pick a hoof. Jake stood at the horses side and tried his best to not be distracted by her majestic aura. He couldn't help but find himself petting at the mare's mane and neck, Epona seemed to enjoy the attention whilst having her hoof picked, overall she had a very calm disposition, a perfect personality many would say, but what did perfect even mean? Even Jenna had said that to Jake, whom still proceeded to behave cautiously around her. 

Jenna thoroughly explained the anatomy of the hoof, giving him two examples, eventually he had to find himself paying nothing but all the attention his mind would allow, upon realising that it was a little more complicated than initially expected. His hands were shaky when it finally came to his first attempt, something just felt odd and out of place about lifting a horses hoof in a way such as required, he gave another tender pat to Epona's neck before he began, Jenna continued to give him notes- but for the most part he wasn't really doing too much wrong, if a little too gentle maybe. 

“Don't be afraid to get right in there, just mind the frog” She said. Jake put a little more pressure into his pickings at that point, though found his mind riddled with the image of horses with frogs for feet. The ribbit kind though.   
Hooves all picked, coat groomed, Jake assumed they were done with Epona and were simply going to move on to another horse; though of course he was wrong. Jenna presented Jake with a set of reins. Black in color, and looking as though they had seen better days. He examined it with an obviously puzzled expression before she told him that he would be tacking Epona up for her rider. 

Jake thought nothing of it or the way she said it, and simply figured that this was something he would have to learn eventually anyway. Epona snorted as Jake examined the reins, as though she knew how confused he was or something, though of course that wasn't actually the case, it was more likely she was still displeased by that artificially earthy / bitter scent he was wearing. 

He seemed to get pretty lost along the way of strapping the tattered old harness; Jenna had intentionally told him to try and do it blind, but of course she was prepared for him to be utterly useless at that and eventually stepped in to show him how it was done. He seemed proud seeing the mare all dressed and ready-- and now to move on to the next one right? He still had a good two hours before it was time to be dismissed right?

“So Jake, you've never ever ridden a horse?” Jenna asked, her tone was suspicious. That didnt get lost under Jakes radar. “No. never ever.” Jake responded, gaze on his boots. He was suddenly washed over by a feeling of unease as Jenna wandered around a little, she seemed to be examining Epona, Jake remained stood in front of the horse as she proceeded to curiously nuzzle at the new stable boys shoulder. It sent an uncomfortable shiver down his spine. Along with that calm personality came her overly friendly nature; which a few considered to be a flaw. 

“Do you think you would like to?” Jenna asked again, Jake became distracted by the sound of hooves galloping outside of the stables. Eventually he looked to Jenna, seeming as though he were avoiding the subject entirely as he responded with a rather perplexed sounding “...What?”   
The woman grinned to the taller boy, which only further increased that unease. He knew what was coming, he had his suspicion ever since she told him that he would be tacking her up. 

“I command you to get in that saddle this instant, Jake Baker.”

Her words were expressed in such a way that they seemed to create their own other worldly force that simply had Jake walking meekly alongside the horse. Epona gave a soft whicker as he placed his hand on her flank, he looked down at the stirrup and then swallowed the unease that had been growing inside him. Albeit, he was definitely at least a little excited to experience being on horseback for the first time. Jenna gave him a few tips for how to actually get up there, though the only difficulties he really experienced were the shakiness in his limbs. 

One foot in the stirrup, his hand on her back, and up he went. Smooth as silk as though he had done that many times before. Jenna finally gave him a little praise as he adjusted himself on the dark leather saddle, fiddling his other foot a little before getting it in place. Jake simply sat and stared at Epona's ears, his eyes narrowed into a sort of squint, for a moment he seemed to be completely dazed, lost in his stare. 

At that moment, accompanied by a dull ache in the back of his head, he felt as though he were seeing something; a memory played in his head, but, he just couldn't quite lay his finger on it. Something was off. There were ocean waves, and a very similar pair of ears, the sound of hooves on sand, and the extreme caress of the wild sea breeze against his face; for now he just shrugged the thought off as something he must have seen in a movie.

 

Jenna had taken note of the boys pale features as he seemed to just completely leave the stable in that moment, she had a hand on her hip, a brow raised as the stable fell silent. “....Everything okay up there?” Jenna asked. Jake gave a shake of his head- as though trying to regain grasp of his senses, with a hand on his forehead they had apparently returned to him. “Yes- Yeah, totally fine, great, this is great... this is way better than I thought' it was gonna be.” Jake replied.   
Jenna snorted. “You haven't even moved yet!” she gave a laugh, and then proceeded to explain the basics. 

It was strange, but in that moment, he couldn't help but feel that all of this felt familiar, like he had learned it all before.


	3. It was a nightmare.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake finally begins to adjust to riding Epona, though following the arrival of a new face, something begins to feel amiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I previously had this chapter half written before i got a computer virus, however it got lost. So tonight I spent a few hours cranking this out for you guys, Sorry it took me so long! Im totally back on the SSO fiction horse. (ayy lmao)

Being on the back of a horse was a foreign feeling indeed, his terrible positioning and lack of experience showed in the way that he swayed with even the smallest of motion from Epona's ever so steady gait. Jake became self conscious of how unsteady he was in that saddle, even with the small distance between the stable and the paddock. The eyes that were on him left uncomfortable burning humiliation. Jake shuddered; straightened his back, and attempted to become more comfortable upon Epona's back. 

Jenna ensured that she quelled his insecurities when she began the explanation, an induction to the basics of riding. Seemed simple enough, Jake felt as though a window within his mind had just been opened; so that's how that worked. Jenna's experience with these little tutorials had been lacking up until recently, it hadn't been necessary for her to do so up until /that/ happened. The impact that incident had blessed moorland with certainly was intense. She positioned herself against the wall, hands deep within the pockets. The blonde became lost in thought whilst Epona cantered around in wide circles. His form was terrible; Such a shame, but no doubt he could improve in time.

“Straighten your back kiddo!” Jenna called, essentially still lingering to ensure that he wasn't about to come flying out of the saddle. Jake took in her tips with obedience, but more because he also feared that he would end up face down in the hoof-print riddled dirt with a bunch of hooves clobbering him in the backside. No such fall was bound to happen though.

Something about that shift only continued to to reignite that strange clouded feeling in his mind; memories that didn't seem to exist like corrupted files on an old PC. It left him feeling Dizzy- and a little woozy, but for a moment his positioning seemed to be dead on.

An unfamiliar face moseyed into the paddock, silently appearing alongside Jenna with his hands also buried deep into the pockets of his jeans, clad in a cowboy hat and a dusty red shirt. His hair was dark, though seemed to be speckled with grey, alongside his handsome face and supple skin left one utterly clueless as to how old he really was. He was definitely mature at least. 

Though neither of the two made eye contact with one another, Jenna was still aware of his presence, despite having been watching Jakes movements like a hawk. “New stable-boy huh? Where'd they drag this one from?” Asked the new face. Jenna was quick to respond to his sarcasm. Seemed Josh was definitely aware of Jakes inexperience. She rolled her shoulders a little, passing Josh a casual glance. “That's Jake.” She spoke with a low tone, though Josh seemed surprised with her words. 

Josh stared at Jake with a look of peculiar concern. “He's got it bad then, huh?” Josh responded, sounding a little more crestfallen. His response was met with an awkward silence this time. 

Jake had seen Josh, but wasn't entirely able to define exactly what the two were talking about over the sound of Eponas heavy hooves on the ground, that, and there was just a little too much on his mind right now. Was it the circling that had his lower abdomen lurching in such an uncomfortable way? The very moment that the skin of his face began to feel uncomfortably warm in an extreme contrast to his cold fingertips- he commanded Epona to halt immediately; his actions that followed were precise, as though he had done it many times before in place of the fact it happened to be the first time he had ever dismounted a horse in his life. 

 

Epona remained still as Jake stumbled back and forth for a moment. Jenna cocked a brow, unable to figure out why he had needed to stop so suddenly. Josh was quick to decipher what the arm around his abdomen and sudden placement of a hand over his mouth signified. “Y'better go get the hose Jenna.” Josh snorted sarcastically.

The distant sound of a young man retching caused Epona to snort loudly, perhaps in disgust, or maybe concern for her rider; or perhaps she was just thankful that he was quick enough to dismount before doing that all over the paddock.

Jenna's features cringed in disgust, whilst Josh practically doubled over in laughter; sure that was pretty damn disgusting, but he hadn't seen such a situation in a long time. A pale faced Jake remained doubled over alongside the far wall. The heat and the knot in his stomach had thankfully begun to wilt almost as soon as his feet had touched the ground. Perhaps his nausea had been brought on by anxiety, the unfortunate truth was that he actually tended to get pretty bad motion sickness. Strange for it to happen on horseback I suppose. 

Feeling emotionally drained from the incident, he found himself perched comfortably on the ground with his back against the wall, Josh came up and squatted a few feet opposite, An understanding grin on his face. There was an urge within Josh's body and mind. One that urged him to say something that may only leave the blond to be further confused with everything. He decided to stick with the obvious. 

“Hey there. I'm Josh” He began, his accent seemed vibrant and somewhat foreign sounding when compared to the way everybody else here expressed their words. Jake couldn't help but find it pleasing on his ears, different accents were pretty cool. “-And that was disgusting.” He added with playful sarcasm. Leaving Jake red in the face as a bucket-full of shame came washing over him. He cocked a brow and avoided eye contact in the moments that came after that, his scrawny arms draped over his denim-clad knees. “Welp, guess I'm allergic to horses. Gotta go home. Such a shame.” Jake drawled bitterly between the two of them. Drawing a line with the back of his wrist over his mouth. 

Josh dropped a knee to the ground, His weight placed on one foot, hand firmly planted on one of his knees. “Well- I don't know about that... Nah, y'just got a bad case of first week Jitters...” Josh explained in a tone that seemed surprisingly warm for a guy of his stature and confidence. “...You'll be fine. Trust me. Y'can call me Josh.” He explained. The way he spoke seemed to have sparked a little bit of a boost in Jakes waning confidence, as reluctant as the young stable boy was to admit it. Josh extended his hand, though withdrew it slightly with grit teeth when Jake went to shake it with the one he had just wiped his mouth with. Eventually he took it anyway, giving the soft skin a firm shake with the much more course texture of his own palm. 

The two talked amongst themselves until Jenna returned. She insisted that Jake take the rest of the day off, no matter how much better he claimed to be feeling. Though just as they were leaving, she was quick to nab him by the ear, “Oh- and, i'm still gonna give you a chance; but listen close. Y'gotta get over your little fear of horse riding, We know you can do it Jake. Your mom and me. Besides; one of the tasks I'm gonna need you to do is exercise some of our horses a couple days a week. Epona's owner has recently been called away on an emergency and we aren't sure when they can come back, so she's gonna need as much TLC as you can give her.” Jenna explained. Jake felt somewhat guilty after listening to the way she spoke. There was nothing cruel about it, he just felt unsure as to whether or not he could live up to Jenna and his mothers hopes.

 

It was pretty late anyway by the time that he had been left to himself, he seemed to still have enough energy for exploring the area he would be living in for the rest of the summer. His nausea had completely left him, but the burn of disgrace over his behaviour today was enough to have him glued to his mattress for the next 20 years. The setting sun had Jorvic once again swallowed up in that beautiful orange glow- the sky turning a lovely shade of candy pink, that only grew more intense as the time went on. The stable had become quieter now, which was all well and good seeing as he didnt feel like explaining the reason for his little blunder earlier that day.

Though entirely focussed on not falling from Epona's back, he had been thoroughly aware that some of the other riders had definitely stopped to stare at him with what he had to assume was merely healthy curiosity. But y'know. Who had any idea what all these girls had going on in their minds. 

His walk around took him up past an old abandoned building- past what looked like strangely shaped circus tent, and then down toward a huge bridge. He had walked as far as halfway across it, before he stopped in his tracks and stared out into the distance. The view that presented itself to him had to be more spectacular than the graphics of any of the more recent videogames he had played.   
He would definitely have to come up here again at some point. Though perhaps not on foot?

There had been a thought in the back of his mind ever since he had been dismissed. Part of him really wanted to see Epona again. So what? He liked horses now? When did that happen? No- no of course he didnt. He didn't like …Horses. But he certainly had a growing fondness for Epona.  
Something about that look in her eyes- and just the way she seemed to respond to his presence. Great, now he felt like he was out of one of those stale old horse novels his mother collected.

It was dark when he returned to the stable, he felt a little out of place when he stepped in, it was so empty and quiet, sans the sound of horses whickering and snorting and munching their evenings away, but he worked here, so it was totally okay for him to be here right now; didnt Jenna even tell him that Epona needed more attention anyway?

Though the majority took little notice of him, a fair few did stomp their hooves and approach their gates to greet Jake, perhaps becoming disappointed when they realised he wasn't one of their humans and simply that newbie who had awkwardly brushed them earlier. Despite that he gave them all a fond pat on the muzzle to those whom accepted his touch. A couple dozen stalls down and he finally approached where Epona stood, waiting for him as she did earlier that morning. 

She made a noise at him, as was her little routine, as though she were beckoning him over so that he could bless her with the attention she knew she deserved. Seems somebody could be sassy when they wanted to be, despite having such a loving personality, a rare find, hard to believe she was imperfect; Even Jake agreed on that part. “Heyah girl...” Jake whispered in a low voice, approaching her slowly and extending his hands to give her a feather-light touch on her face. Epona wiggled her ears some, though mostly expressed that she was excited with Jakes presence. Jake had yet to learn how to decipher a horses behaviour properly, but he had his wits about him. Ever since his sisters cat had clawed his arms to shreds, he had learned to give most animals a little more caution from then on, he didn't blame the cat, it was more of a reality check to his immature nature.

Being lost in Epona's eyes as he gently rubbed his fingers against the thick wirey fibres that made up her mane. From behind came a familiar voice. A shiver fell down Jake's spine, having him a little startled, yet he made no noise and simply turned his head to stare at the figure behind him. It was the same cowboy hat clad guy from before- What did he say his name was again? Oh yeah. Josh.

The atmosphere between them felt a little tense and cold, the way he stood and stared at the two of them with his dark eyes had Jake a little uneasy. Was he not supposed to be here or something? Jake was about to ask; though Josh spoke first. “She's missed you a lot, y'know.” Josh commented bluntly. His arms folded over his chest as he made a slow approach. Jake felt a little less on edge, though now he was just confused.   
“Who- Jenna?” Responded Jake “..It's only been about half an hour.” The blond added. Okay maybe a little over an hour, but he had left his phone in his room so he had no way of checking.

Josh simply stood on the other side of Epona's face. “No Jake.” his eyes locked on the gentle touches he was gracing the brown mare's face with. Josh knew he was about to cross a line, and that he could potentially be damaging all of the progress that had been made through out the day; if any at all. “Epona. Your horse.”

But the truth was, he physically couldn't stay quiet any more. It pained him how Jake didn't remember his face. How would you feel if an old friend didn't even blink at you the same way? Josh was fully aware of the incident. He hadn't been there, but from what he heard it had been horrific on both Jake; and his horse. He was just glad his young friend had survived, but it had definitely saddened him how he never recovered enough to come back... Until now at least.

“3 years.” Said Josh. His tone was definitely starting to rub Jake the wrong way. Josh leaned against Epona's gate, arms still folded with his head hung to the side. His eye contact was broken; though he looked up every so often. Jake cocked a brow, removing his hands from the horses face and letting his hands fall to his side. Jake squinted towards Josh.

“...you're really confusin' me pal.” Jake replied, sounding a little salty. 

“Don't you remember anything Jake? The time we spent together? Training? The rides along the beach? Please Jake- y'gotta remember!” Josh spat suddenly, His words were loud, but he wasn't shouting. 

The truth was out- or at least, old wounds were being opened again. There had been a time, a long time ago. He remembered that time back when he was 14 in a hospital bed, the moments where he finally came to, to see the face of his father. A grown man in tears. But at that point, he didn't recognise that crying man's face as his fathers, and the entire situation had been very distressing.

Jake felt sick again. 

In the time that came, the doctor had diagnosed him with a rather severe case of Amnesia. Caused possibly by the trauma of the incident. The years that followed were difficult, but gradually he became more settled at home, things started to improve, he remembered his mother, his sister, the cat, and his father, and all of the hobbies he loved wasting his time doing. 

But in all that time, he never once mentioned his horse, or anybody at the stable. His mother had also withdrawn herself from the equestrian lifestyle after the horrible accident; having come so close to losing her son, she simply wanted to spend as much time with him as she could. It was the fateful day that a conversation with Jenna that the two would decide that perhaps exposing him to the stable again could be the key to unlocking the rest of Jakes memories; lets call it a gentle push.

Though Jake was unaware, and he still didnt seem to be getting Josh's hints. How could his mom had never mentioned the stable before? Was he playing games with him?

“You're... You're really startin' to freak me out Josh.” Jake replied, looking up from his feet. 

Josh was gone. In his place was Jenna, with tears streaming down her face, eyes shut tight, the skin of her face a bright red as though she had been crying hard. This time Jake was definitely startled. Reality around him melted, the horses evaporated, and the stable around him crumbled into dust.

A nightmare. Jake woke up suddenly, trembling in a cold sweat and unable to bring himself to move. He was in panic and practically drowning in his own breath, but gradually, very gradually, he eased himself back into a state of calm.

It had all been a dream. He was still in a stable, but man that was one heck of a weird one. It was the horses man. They were driving him loopy-- Although, If anything, he would definitely be talking to Josh again in the morning.

Straight after saying good morning to Epona at least.


	4. 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake is building friendships and skills with his horse care, But following his nightmare, he's riddled with questions for everyone's favourite rider.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realised this chapter has been sat unpublished for AAAAGES. Im so sorry I didnt upload it sooner... Regardless all I'm saying is that chapter 5 is finished, and it's a DOOZY. I hope you'll stick around for it <3

A week or so passed. And as the time passed by as quickly as a thoroughly trained Arabian horse during the national championships, as improved Jakes grasp on horse care- and in turn his riding skill. 7 days and he was fully capable of reading Jenna's sloppy scribblings for his weekly chores. Already she could return to her own doings, and yet again productivity of the stable had returned to it's 100% acceptable work rate yet again, as though things weren't turning crazy in the world around them. Jake felt more accomplished, and as though he were genuinely starting to feel at home around here. 

Following the nightmare from the week before, he hadn't mentioned a word to anybody. Not even Josh; yet at least. He didn't exactly feel as though their friendship had reached that level yet, the level of being able to discuss weird dreams. Were they even friends? Probably. Jake just didnt want to jump the gun, as it were. His feelings about what type of friendship they were developing remained to be a little complicated. The guy behaved and acted as though he were a similar age to Jake, although, the crows feet and starlight strands that interrupted his mess of black hair told other stories about just how old this guy could be. Were they to be best bro's, or were things gonna become more of a weird father-son bond? The idea caused Jake to intentionally nip at the inside of his cheek. Weird.

It was a friday, Jake had just about finished feeding his allocated horses and providing their daily care. He had an easy bunch, a few ponies, a dozen or so thoroughbreds, and Epona the Jorvic warmblood. He and Epona had certainly been getting on a lot more than the others, it wasn't as though he was playing favourites here, it was just strange how she in particular plagued his dreams, the way she communicated and behaved around him. Even he with his little experience with horses had been able to decipher how her behaviour was entirely intriguing compared to that of the way the others reacted to him.

As much as he itched to get in Epona's saddle right away, he had been told that there was a sweet pony in particular who's rider had taken ill for the past few days, and so it would mean the world to the animal if he could take her out for a ride and give her little legs a stretch. This one went by the very simple name of Nora, a name as plain and delicate as her pure cream coat. A fine palomino.  
Jake's lithe body ensured that he remained capable of not putting Nora through too much of a chore by carrying him around, it was both a blessing and a curse that he had the perfect stature for keeping those sluggish ponies in line. It was a blessing in that they didn't have to get too used to being without riders, and a curse with the fact that Jake would have very much preferred to be upon a handsome stallion than a cute girly pony any day, being mildly sexist minded as he was.

Besides, that evening he and Josh were planning on going out for a hack together, that was when he decided to take his beloved Epona out for some well deserved fresh air.

As time had passed, things like exercising these horses began to feel less and less like work, part of him even dared to think that maybe this summer away from home was one of the better things to happen to him. Honestly. He saddled up Nora, taking note of how his hands were definitely becoming more efficient with they way they conducted these tasks. Apparently no hats were to be consumed at this rate, He'd hate to see his mother's face now, though her cooking on the other hand... Jake was definitely becoming sick of consuming his weight in instant noodles, he was certain of that.

Jake hadn't become motion-sick on horseback again following that one time on his first day, perhaps it was indeed the first week jitters that Josh so confidently assured him he was enduring. Speaking of Josh, there he was. Nora trotted happily along the road, Jake adjusted the chinstrap of his riding helmet casually, one hand on Nora's reigns. 

“Gettin' a little over confident, aren't we?” Teased Josh, who was perched on the fence that separated the pole-bending arena from the road. Elbows on his black jeans, with a smirk and a toothpick on his mouth. He looked as though he were something out of a bad movie, but then you had to agree that the entirety of the past week had felt like a bad movie from Jake's perspective. 

“...s'not like my grip on the reigns is gonna keep me from floppin' off Nora's back.” Responded Jake, his cockiness well and truly showing. Josh's grin grew as he continued to chew on his toothpick. A nervous habit he had taken on, seeing as smoking when things were so busy was apparently bad for the stables image. Josh complied, but mostly out of respect for the horses themselves, though no level of love for them could quell his nicotine cravings long enough for him to actually kick the habit completely. Gum and toothpicks. That's what got him through these long fridays, and just barely through the intensity of the weekends when this place heaved with young riders with their lessons and their riding clubs. 

Spitting the toothpick down amongst the rubble in hopes that the tiny twig wouldnt find itself stuck in anybodies hooves, Josh returned his dark eyed gaze to meet Jake's steele grey stare. “I guess... “ Josh started, though falling wasn't entirely what he had been referring to by confidence, He pretended to be interested in the details of one of his knuckles on his left hand. “If the lil' stable-boy is so confident' in his ability to stay in the saddle, i'd like t'see your pole-bending skills...” Josh rambled. Jake gave a confused stare, Nora shuffled a hoof. Josh had seen Jake pole-bend. He wasn't good at it, he thought they had already established that he wasn't ready for stuff like that- 

“...Hands free.” Continued Josh, suddenly. Jake bit his tongue gently whilst Josh clicked his own, Jake cocked a brow. He wasn't the type to turn down a challenge, and Josh knew that. Stumbling on his words a little, Jake quickly responded. “...I uh. I doubt Nora's even trained for that style of riding-” He began, though before he could finish speaking, Josh was unstrapping Nora's reigns. “--Hey Josh wait! You can't actually be serious?” He stammered anxiously. “I don't think' it's a case of Nora not being trained, Ive seen the way this pony can swerve around those poles. I think it's you who needs the trainin'...” Responded Josh, confidently. He stared Jake down, gripping the shabby old reigns in his hands and holding them behind his back as he stood upright again, a wide grin on his face.

Jake felt pinned by that look in the guys eye, his mouth that had been somewhat agape shut itself tight immediately. That feeling that came reminded him mildly of that moment in the nightmare.  
“Trust me, this one's an obedient lil' thing. It's all about the way you move...” Josh began. What Jake had expected to be a challenge, was apparently turning into another little tutorial. Josh spent no more than the best half of half an hour giving commands and tips to Jake as Nora awkwardly tried her best to understand what her very confused rider was trying to get her to do. Josh was very much enjoying the way Nora dotted back and forth- just barely weaving through the course at the 6 minute mark. 

Jake slowed Nora to a stop awkwardly- he would definitely be feeling his hips in the morning. Josh tutted and shook his head. “See... ridin' without reigns isn't exactly left to just the best of the best... It should be fairly easy to accomplish if you're ridin' properly in the first place.”   
Jake gave a scowl as Josh began to strap Nora's halter back on. “I've only been doing this for a week- cut me some slack.” Jake groaned lightly, well and truly bored with Josh's attitude. A silence fell over the two as only the sound of the ocean waves in the distance and the noisy whicker of a stubborn mare washed over their ears. Josh broke that silence. “...you'll improve in no time Baker.” 

The warmth of Josh's comment did not go unnoticed, though Jakes gaze fell to the nape of Nora's neck, and the fluffiness of her mane as it sat upon her shoulders in all of its natural beauty. In that moment he became lost in a thought again. That bitter memory of the time that Josh visited him in that nightmare. “...You okay there?” Josh asked, tugging Jake from the grasp of his thoughts. 

He gave a shake of his head- and then dismounted the pony. Josh perched back on his fence, watching and waiting. Jake continued to mull over in his mind. There was something about the way this guy spoke, that felt so oddly familiar. The effects those words of his had on him held an unexplainable level of power, the way they gently touched his core, calmed him, left him feeling confident again. A bond that Jake imagined only siblings could share, but there certainly was not any genetic connection between the two. Unfortunately he just couldn't place locate the seed of those roots within his corrupted mind. Did that seed even exist?

“..There's something I wanted to ask you” Jake started.

Josh had acquired another toothpick from somewhere. Jake joined him on the fence, Nora grazed on a patch of grass a couple feet away from the two of them. The two found themselves staring at the poles, watching as a pair of young riders challenged one another to see who could bend the fastest. An unfair competition indeed, seeing as one of those horses was a Morgan, and the other was a mighty shire horse. Not the most nimble at all, but you had to admire her passion to keep trying. A bit of fun between friends wasn't something you could sneeze at.

“Oh yeah?” Josh replied, crushing the tip of his toothpick between his incisors.

Jake stared at his hands, which had settle palm down on either of his knees. A fencepost separated the two, an almost unfriendly distance between the two young men. Josh's posture was immaculate, his eyes on the sky with his hands settled on his hips. Being mindful of the beauty of the surrounding nature and taking in the beautiful stable ambience. It was the reason he got up in the morning. Jake swallowed, slouching forwards, his eyes on the ground. Nora raised her head, a long strand of grass handing from her mouth, though it was slowly dragged to its doom within her strong chompers. She stared in their direction for a moment, though was quick to go back for more grass again. Jake hesitated.

“...So like...” the blond began, nipping at the inside of his cheek again.

“How old are you?”

That definitely wasn't what Jake had intended to ask him. There was plenty of time for the two of them to have the very obvious conversations that had been plaguing his mind for the past while. But something caused Jake to hesitate. Part of him figured this possibly wasnt the best conversation to be having right now, regardless of the fact the two riders had left the pole bending arena to just Jake and Josh. Josh could read Jake like a book, but he simply responded to Jake, no questions asked.

“27.”

Jake pulled a face to himself. Something about that answer didn't satisfy his question in the way he had hoped. Mainly because that was essentially the age he seemed he may have been, and yet he found himself continuing to question it. As much as the puzzle piece fit in place, and the pattern seemed to fit within the image, the hue of everything seemed to be ever so slightly off. Though perhaps he was just looking at the wrong side of the coin.

“Still 17?” Josh asked. “Yup” Jake replied. Thinking little of the way the question was expressed.


	5. Spooked.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A casual evening ride turns into a disaster.

The sun set on another week, the bright glimmer of the weekend was sitting on the horizon, and both Jake and Josh were welcoming it with each others company. Jake followed Josh along the trail, Epona plodded a few feet in toe with a moody black mustang. Josh's years of experience and confidence were showing prominently with the way he controlled him with such commendable ease. Jake was definitely intimidated by that thing- so much so that he remained a few feet away from them at all times, though really he figured he was being kind of silly. 

Conversation weaved and darted, and there were many pauses where the only sounds between the four life forms were the inspiring ambience of the evening and hooves on dirt. Sounds that Jake had been growing very much attached to during his time spent in moorland. The way Jake was, who he was, the meaningless things he used to waste his time on, despite never having ever even considered the idea that the world had so much more on offer, that old Jake seemed to have disappeared.

Of course he missed his old lifestyle, but not desperately. He felt no urge to return to days spent sitting in his room playing games online, endless scrolling on blog websites, and the very rare occasions he would spend in the company of peers, which before taking up his summer job, he lacked. His friendship with Josh seemed to be the most strong growing at this point in time, neither one had even hesitated at the thought of their age gap; how the days when Josh were already an amateur rider were the days that Jake had only taken his first step into this big weird world. 

Both had been open and honest about what they thought, how Jake had assumed Josh was much younger, and vice versa, although Josh was even more unphased by the developments, he admired the way In which Jake grounded him, how he brought him back down to earth without even trying. He was at the age where he was desperately clinging to what elements of his youth he could save, it hits you when you reach your 20s that you're not a kid any more, and it hits you hard, and with the beginning of his 30s just on the horizon, it really had the western rider's thoughts in an unsavoury flutter. 

Part of Josh could really see himself in Jake, and a lot of Josh was secretly very much more aware of who Jake was and who he could be, given time and training, but he didn't dare to push him, not after all the progress he had been making up until this point. Josh wanted to see his friend be a success again, and yet, he also wanted to see him happy. He was conflicted in his desires to help his friend succeed, was success really all that import in the grand scheme of things? 

The skies above had fallen in hue from a passionate burning orange to that of a more tender shade of pink and soft blue, clouds that lacked in saturation interrupted the beautiful vista, and on the horizon the pair could make out the unwelcoming terrain of the forgotten fields. Such a wide open expanse of rocky grass, smothered with it's wildlife. Jake couldn't help but let his attention stray from the beauty before him and become perplexed by the abandoned structures that sat on the other side of the stone bridge, he stopped if just for a moment, and accompanied by a snort from the dark mustang, Josh called back for him. 

“It's your first time comin' out this far, don't really wanna lose you... Jenna will have my neck.” He explained as Jake caught up again. 

Jake didn't take those words too lightly. “.. you honestly think I won't remember how to get back by myself? It Really isn't that far out...” He responds, his cocky attitude clearly on display for all to see. 

Josh laughed.

“You don't wanna know just how often I hear that from the girls in the group hacks I have to lead- Just sayin...” He returned the snark, Jake furrowed his brow a little, then shrugged up his shoulders and tipped his cap forwards. 

“are you really comparin' me to those gossipy giggly amateurs Right now?” Jake would mumble venomously, though that sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach reminded him that he probably shouldn't have used such a harsh word, especially seeing as he too was Definitely that of an amateur. 

Josh shook his head disapprovingly in Jake's direction, this snarky side of Jake wasn't a surprise to him. He let go of his reigns for a split second and casually fumbled with the pocket on the front of his shirt, quietly popping out a cigarette and an old flip lighter with a corny horse-shoe decal on it.  
Of course a horse shoe, what else? Regardless, he leaned to the side and casually lit up, his horse remained unbothered by Josh's actions, likely due to the fact he had become comfortable with this behaviour from his rider.

Epona on the other hand, didn't respond as neutrally to the strange noise and scent, having never really been assigned to a rider with a taste for nicotine in her life, despite how careful and discreet Josh's actions had been, she would still reared in obvious distress. 

Jake's attention had been fixed on Josh as he proceeded to light his cigarette, Jake didn't smoke himself, nor had he ever felt the desire to. Josh indulging in his habit while they were out had always been their little secret, seeing as he had apparently vowed to never do it around the stable or whilst around any of the horses or younger riders. Jake scoffed. 

“I wish you'd quit underestimatin' me... I'm NOT a child, you're worse than my dad someti- ack!” 

Jake started, though of course, with his arms folded over his chest and his eyes on Josh as the two stood on the curve of the road, he was immediately taken off guard by Epona's sudden reaction.

Jake raised his arms upward and outward from where they had been so anxiously gripping either of his arms; his cap fell from his head into the dirt behind him, and he tightened his grip with his boots as best he could, an instinctive response that probably did far more bad than good, the boots in her sides provoked Epona to spring off, however, in turn, and thankfully in the respect that Jake was without his helmet on this particular evening, he so suddenly acquired the sense and composure to throw his arms around Epona's neck, the very moment that he felt his feet losing those stirrups and the weight of his behind had fallen lax in his old worn saddle. Jake's blood had turned cold, and his stomach grew tense, though mostly due to anxiety. Everything had happened so fast, and before he knew it, Epona seemed to be bolting as fast as she could into the wide open field. 

Josh froze as soon as he saw Epona rear, his eyes widening and mouth falling agape, his mustang had also reared, though much to his surprise, was quite easily calmed, despite a buck or two, but it was nothing Josh couldn't handle. Somehow with his cigarette still on his lip, He sat and watched Epona bolt off into the distance with Jake with a gormless look on his face. Though everything had happened in a split second, It had felt as though time had fallen still. 

Josh cursed himself, knowing exactly what it had to be, it could have only been the flicker of the flame or the reflection of the silver flip lighter shining against the setting sun- and Jake without his helmet, of all days to take things casually. This was supposed to be a leisurely hack, no danger, they had ridden this route several times before, and Epona had never responded so poorly to his lighter in their experiences, but then there was always the chance that she hadn't been in the position to notice it.

Josh felt sick, a hand slapped to his forehead as his lighter clattered gently to the grass amongst the cobblestones below, causing a gentle snort and a kick of a hoof from his handsome mustang. A cold sweat coated his skin, in those few seconds, several thousand thoughts came rushing to Josh's mind, none of them helpful, none of them pleasant, and the most prominent of those was the fact that Jake could have easily fallen, head first onto those cobbles, and found himself with another concussion. 

And this time it would have been all Josh's fault.

In no less than 10 seconds, Josh raised a hand to the top of his hat and gave a hefty kick to his mustangs sides, he stubbed out his cigarette on his belt buckle, and took the risk of tossing the still warm butt to the ground behind him just as his horse threw his hooves forwards and bolted in tail after Epona, he vocally encouraged his horse to go as fast as he could with emotion fuelled bellows and commands, although speed wasn't this particular horses strong point. 

Jake had his eyes shut firmly as he and his horse disappeared off into the distance, they had been out here many times before, but never did they delve this far off of the tracks towards the sea. Epona snorted with obvious frustration, her footwork all over the place, her unsteady gait only made it more and more difficult for Jake to maintain his grip on her neck, reigns bunched up in his left hand, which proved to be uncomfortable for both of them. Jake had never been more frightened in his entire life, he had yet to be thrown since he had started riding again, and yet, where fear would have caused anybody's grip to fail, his strength proved an incredible feat with the distance he travelled during his equine companions distressed dash.

This was, until she screeching to a halt upon discovering a steep valley she had been unaware of- Her front hooves stumbled and she found herself rearing back again in order to not fall into the sand below; however the same couldn't be said for Jake, whom merely continued to fly forwards through the air. In that moment it felt as though everything was happening at once, like in the movies where they say their life flashed before their eyes, but all Jake could really see aside from the blurred scenery around him before his body finally impacted with the ground, was a misty morning on a beach. The same visions he had experienced just beforehand, and then just as quickly, everything faded into nothing again.

Nothing but a face full of sand and darkness.

He hears an ocean, a sea of voices and hands slamming at old wood, both over-excited and distressed screaming and bellowing, not a word can be deciphered by his mind, and no face is detected by his stare. Over top the abyss of wailing people is the thundering of many hooves on dirt; there were horses. He could hear horses. The noises hit his ears like an unsavoury stew, all a distant memory, that still brings pain to his mind to this day. 

It's a wide open space that still feels confined, there's sand on the ground, but nothing like that of a beach, pristine obstacles lay arranged in perfectly placed positions, none a mere millimetre out of place. The lights are bright, and they alone bring a sweat to his brow, if not the pre-competition nerves. She pets him on the shoulder. She tightens the chinstrap on his helmet. She pets affectionately at a fine brown mares neck. Who is she?

She's gone now. Now it's only him. He alone sat in his saddle, alone upon his horse, surrounded by an audience. The tide falls still, as though the storm has subsided, yet it continues to rage deep within him and his steed, he's all too aware that she is as nervous as him, and yet, this is what the two of them have been training for, what all that time they spent together was leading up to. 

He knows they can do this. 

A gentle kick to her sides and she starts, her gait as steady as her anxiety were intense. She's fast approaching the first jump, not yet, not yet, not yet, now. With that she's off the ground, and in that moment everything fell still and silent again, nothing but the still air in his messy blonde curls- and everything falls back together again as her hooves meet the ground yet again. The first jump was completed perfectly. As were all that followed. The ocean remained calm, as though it were frozen solid as she approached the final jump.

This was it- they were going to win this. But not only that- they were going to set a new record.

The weight fell on the back of his neck, his hair stood on end, his horse did as best she could, she continued following her riders command; though something was off. She gave a frustrated snort, which broke him from his concentration, immediately the zone begins to shatter around him into a million tiny pieces, each of those settled upon the base of his shoulders like the feeling of an arachnid scuttling down his spine. His grip laxed. Her hooves left the ground. A young man would gasp in a horrible sickly surprise. 

She performs the jump poorly.

He falls. A crowd gasps. His helmet spins off across arena sand.

“Jake?... Jake... Can you hear me Jake? Do you know where you are, Jake? Do you remember where you are?” 

Silence.

“Jake?... Jake?.... Come on, get up...”

Josh stares down at the stable boy, He nudges him with his foot where he lay face down in the sand. Josh has another cigarette on his lip. He holds his horse's reigns in his hand along with Eponas. Jake stirred. He had been conscious that whole time, despite his subconscious being so desperate to play tricks on him. He sits up from where he lay coiled in an almost fetal position, his entire front smothered in damp sand. Amongst the sound of the ocean, he hears Josh laughing. “that was one hell of a wipe out... you feelin' alright?” Josh asked, if a little more bitterly than he truly wanted to communicate. It was almost as though he were taking note of how he had previously stated he didn't wanna be treated like some amateur, but the truth was he was just treating him as he usually did. 

Jake still felt frazzled, everything around being a dark blur, his head hurt a little- possibly something to do with the deep indent he left in the sand. “...ugh...” The blonde groaned a response, then blinked and stared up towards the red glow of the tip of Josh's cigarette. The scent of burning tobacco caressed Jake's senses in a way that he wasn't sure he was comfortable with. 

“You're fine.” Josh states confidently, sounding much more like an older sibling than a friend. “Get up.” Was the command that followed; which Jake eventually did, he puts a hand to his forehead. Josh notices, his expression wilting from a cocky grin to that of at least mild concern. 

“...think you're okay to ride back?” He asked.

“...Yeah” responded a crestfallen Jake.


	6. Remember?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake somehow manages to get back in the saddle after a scary fall- and then some.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tadaa, really sorry about the delay! I was considering putting a permenant pin in this series, but im feeling inspired! so expect another chapter within a few weeks (however, i need to get back into college work, so this may be all I can deliver for another few months! sorry dudes! Love you all and thank you so much for the support!)

He got Jake and Epona home. He even went as far as to put her away for him when they got back. He had suggested that maybe he ask Jenna for his Saturday off. Technically Jake did get his weekends off, but it depended as to whether the owners of his assigned horses would be at the stable for the day, or if perhaps any other rider was unable to make it in for whatever reason to provide their equines with their daily care; situations like that were why he was even working there for such a low wage. 

Anytime Jake would complain, Jenna would simply shake her head, only to ask him that one question. A question that only had one answer, that answer being the fine line between him continuing his summer job at moorland, or heading back home to a life confined to his musky old bedroom. Alone again. 

“Where would you rather be than here? With the opportunity to experience jorvic for all it has to offer from the saddle of a horse?” 

To which he usually replied with silence. His response alone tended to be accompanied by a look on his freckled face that expressed that he most certainly didn't want to take what he had been given for granted. The work had it's ups and downs, but there was something within him that insisted that this was where he wanted to be, a little voice that was desperately trying to remind him just how much he really did care about this summer job. Was his reclusive personality all an act? Was he honestly, deep down, unable to bare the first thought of what would happen if he were to let go of this new life he had been so generously given? 

Jake shook his head at Josh. He would feel better in the morning. A gentle fall to the sand had merely left him with a headache, caused not so much by the impact to the ground, but the hallucinations that had been triggered in the moment that his body had well and truly left Epona's back. His first fall. He had heard horror stories about gruesome deaths of riders who had suffered horrific injuries from falls. And if not the riders, the horses themselves. After getting to better grips with horses on the whole, he found it difficult to imagine what could be worse. 

That night he laid in silence upon his bed, room a friendly abyss of darkness, the sound of the ocean waves and the infrequent cry of seagulls tried their best to penetrate the walls of the structure he called his temporary home, which had only grown to become more cosy over time. Not even the sound of a mouse scampering anxiously across the floorboards was able to garner the budding equestrians attention as he found himself thinking over the mysterious thoughts and flashbacks that had been plaguing his dreams ever since he had arrived. 

Thoughts and memories that he couldn't be more detached from. Memories that he felt to be a stranger to, and yet suffered with all the compassion in the world every time they crossed his mind. He had the desire to reach out to these thoughts, the cravings to delve within his own subconscious and grasp onto these thoughts by their reigns, just why were they there. The major difference between these thoughts and the daydreams conjured by his own not so creative mind were that with those he had all the control in the world, and surely if he were to have created them, they wouldn't feel so pristine and vivid, as though perhaps maybe these thoughts were all things that he had indeed once experienced.

Jake awoke yet again in a cold sweat. 

Where he had fallen asleep with a mind riddled with complex barriers, he found himself feeling much more at ease once he was out in the morning air again. Saturday. Saturdays got busy. But by the looks of It, perhaps he would have the afternoon off after all. 

By now his every move was carried out as though it were rehearsed. Each and every action he performed with the precision and care that one would have expected of somebody with far more experience than a temporary assist such as himself.  
It was in the moment he began to gently brush over Epona's hide that he felt a strong sense of deja-vu. Not so much that he had been doing this every day for the past few weeks, but that perhaps there was a day way back when. Perhaps when he was a child, when he was at an age where he would be too young to remember such experiences that he perhaps, did indeed have another experience at a stable. Jake shut his eyes and pet at Epona's side. She swished her tail and fondly nickered to him in response. He then began to mull over that thought- but was quick to let it go.

Riders came and riders left, Jake found himself sitting somewhat comfortably on an overturned red bucket, his elbows on his knees as he took in the deafening silence that the stable had been left in. Not yet had he seen this place so empty; and of course the emptiness also confirmed that he did indeed have the rest of today off, but still, he waited by Epona's box. His chin in his hands, staring expectantly towards the door. It was obvious that he was waiting for something. Or someone. He had a little theory in his mind that surely one day Epona's rider would wander through those doors and he would finally be able to meet the owner of the mare he had been bonding so well with; and then he could finally begin to extinguish those flames before they spread beyond his control.

The sun poured into the stable from above, a warm golden light that embraced all the box stalls with a blinding caress, the song of avian creatures echoed in from outside, some of the sea and others of the trees, and still Jake waited with his chin to his knuckles. His back to the walls of Epona's stall. He had been so lost to the ambience and his concentration on that door that he was caught by surprisingly pleasant surprise when Epona began to nuzzle curiously at the top of his head- she had even been tempted to try a taste those messy blonde curls of his. Jake fell from the bucket in a fit of entirely necessary laughter, thankfully before the horse had left him bald, though it wasn't as though It were her intention to cause him any harm, she simply wanted his attention.

He found himself laying on his back, never once thinking about how filthy the ground he was laying in probably was. Epona still continued to stare down towards where her favourite stable boy laid, though he was now out of her reach. She gave a wiggle of her ears and continued to try to communicate with him. Perhaps if she could speak in full sentences, she would be saying something like “When are we going outside?” or maybe “Do you have any carrots for me?”   
That's what Jake imagined she would say; as he lay there putting on his best regal accent in a poorly performed feminine voice. Answering himself as he squinted up towards Epona's face.  
“I think you've had quite enough carrots for one day”

The stable door suddenly flew open with a pathetic creak, clearly those hinges required some TLC, though loud it was not the sound that had him sit up so quickly, but the click of the door itself. Though very much more alert, he remained on the stable floor below the gate to Epona's box, one hand on the floor, the other on the mare's face as both stared to the door in the dead silence of the empty stable. This had to be it- the moment Jake had been so fixed on all day. Nothing could explain the intensity of his anticipation in that moment; though what felt to be a big bunch of yellow balloons all came to burst in uncomfortable unison when he saw who it was coming through that door.

“Oh great! You're not busy!” Came the voice of a rather stressed sounding Jenna. 

Jake fell back again and groaned. Epona greeted Jenna, because perhaps maybe she had come in so suddenly because she had nice things for her?

Jake eventually stood himself up and brushed himself off with a few firm pats of his hands to his backside and hips. Jenna only continued to speak, her words clearly rushed, and there was such a desperate, hopeless way about how she spoke; that expressed clearly to Jake that whatever it was she was inevitably going to ask him to do, he would be unable to say no. Without awaiting a reply, she had started speaking. 

“Jake- you will not believe the morning i've had; great to see that you're done with all your tasks for the morning, I really am, not that you don't USUALLY do a great job... But- you see, anyway... Jake I have a really, really important job for you to do for me, and it's important that you get it done right away.” Jenna began, it was by this point that Jake was desperately trying to tune out. 

“I need you to run these forms to the post office in silverglade- You can take Epona, but you must hurry; if you do this for me, I'll take care of all your tasks for tomorrow...” Jenna continued, it was of course by that point that his attention returned. A full day of nothing? Those were extraordinarily rare.

“...Silverglade? I mean, sure, but Im...not sure where that is?” Jake responded at first, a brow raised. Jenna merely stood and stared with a look of disbelief on her face, as though she initially assumed he was playing silly games. Parted lips quickly closed, and she shook her head at herself as though she had remembered an important detail- like how Jake wasn't from anywhere near here and he had yet to be given a thorough tour of the surrounding towns. She then muttered something along the lines of “Oh- no that's right, of course... you've never been there.”

Jake cocked his head to the side. “Pardon?” 

“Nothing- nothing. Anyway, not to worry. It isn't far, not at all- surely you've seen the castle? I suppose I can give you a map;... But i'm certain you'll be fine!” Jenna rambled on yet again, patting at the thick envelope in her hands. Clearly there were a lot of those forms, he didn't dare to ask what they were for. Jake sighed inwardly to himself. It wouldn't take long- and in all honesty, aside from wait around for a face that he was beginning to doubt existed, he was probably going to spend the day with Epona anyway. Being in the saddle had clearly grown to be much more appealing to him than he had ever thought it would on his first day. But it was probably because there wasn't much else for him to do anyway. 

The exchange was quick and clean, despite his initial anxiety with being left to find this post office by himself, he supposed he had Epona but he did doubt she understood what mail was let alone a post office. Jake didn't delay any further and made quick work of tacking Epona up and mounting her as easily as he rolled into bed at night. Jenna carefully stored the forms within a saddlebag, along with a map for the off chance that Jake managed to make a wrong turn, but she had full confidence in his navigation skills. He was a strapping young man, either way he would find his way back. He couldn't help but wonder whether going out on his own like this was such a great idea after such a disastrous evening the night before, and yet he couldn't help but follow the desire to simply see where the day could take him. 

This would be the first time he would be riding out all by himself like this, but he knew that it wasn't some sort of incredible feat. Just act casual, why are you getting so worked up over this? Really now. He shook those negative thoughts away, before he knew it he was already up as far as the highway. The entire journey had been a comfortable trot by that point, but the two slowed to a halt as they reached the top, his gaze found itself fixed upon the ocean in the distance.

His attention soon returned to the road before him, the sight of such an empty canvas drew a new, unfamiliar desire from within the young rider; he realised that there was very little stopping him from taking things a little faster. Of course the memory of the night before had been quite off putting. But Jake had been raised to be the type to always pick himself back up again after a fall, and though it were from the saddle of a horse, this time it wasn't any different. 

Jake had built up a sturdy bridge of trust with that horse, up until the previous night, she had shown that she would never do anything that would put either of them in danger, as far as her mind could comprehend, and Jake was fully aware that the night before was merely a fluke. Of all the horses that could have been assigned to him, it was the one that usually carried herself with such confidence. 

His command came sudden, and Epona obeyed obediently, her speed came up to a comfortable canter, and then even advanced as far as a gallop. A smile returned to the blonde riders face as they flew over the hill under the shadow of castle. 

Jake believed there had never been such an intense feeling of passion for anything within him as he rode that galloping mare towards that distant little village. In such a short space of time, it was as though a switch had been flicked. A happy snort from the mare he was riding tore him back to reality- and she slowed to a happy trot, it was as though she were aware of the way her companionship made her current rider feel. Or perhaps there was another reason she was bonding so quickly with this supposed stranger.


End file.
